List of Eagle Riders episodes
This article is a list of episodes from the television show Eagle Riders in order by production number. Episode list #For The Global Good (G-II#1: Leader X's Counterattack) #Temple Island (G-II#2: Mysterious Feather Shuriken) #Visit To Alcatraz (G-II#3: Black Knights from Hell) #Reunion (G-II#4: Joe Has Returned?! ) #Primal Instinct (G-II#5: Mystery of the Primitive Man Invasion) #Old Friends, New Enemies (G-II#21: Youth's Broken Wings) #Camouflage (G-II#7: Fearful Mutant Operation) #On the Far Side of the Moon (G-II#8: The Firebird in the Moon) #Pyramid Power (G-II#9: Berg Katse's Downfall) #Deep Freeze in the South Seas (G-II#10: A Blizzard at the Equator) #Second Chances (G-II#11: Struggle! Hyplunium 600) #Signs of Intelligent Life (G-II#12: Dr. Rafael's Secret ) #Under the Volcano (G-II#13: G-2's Youth) #Abduction and Return (G-II#14: Red Impulse of Space) #The Island Girl's Secret (G-II:#15: The Pure Heart of G-5) #Big Eye Meets Small Fry (G-II#18: The Spaceship that Doesn't Respond) #Realities (G-II#19: Trap in Another Dimension) #The Impostor (G-II#20: G-Town's Critical Moment) #Crisis! (G-II#22: Mysterious Stonehenge) #Panic at the North Pole (G-II#23: Love Vanquished at the North Pole) #Circuits Down (G-II#24: Suspicious G-2) #Professor Andro's World (G-II#25: The Cyborg's Sorrow) #The Mysterious Dr#Aikens, Part 1 (G-II#26: Mysterious Private Secretary Pandora) #The Mysterious Dr#Aikens, Part 2 (G-II#27: Dr. Nambu's Death!) #K3 (G-II#29: Life or Death! Evil Demon North Wall) #Coward of the Cosmos (G-II#30: Ryu's Homecoming) #Down in the Alps (G-II#31: The Eagle Is Shot Down) #Remembrance (G-II#32: G-1's Andes Love) #Shake Down in the Big Apple (G-II#33: G-1's Anger) #Adventure in the Amazon (G-II#34: The Evil Iron Beast of the Amazon) #Old Ties (G-II#36: Sorrow of the Underground City) #Childish Things (G-II#37: Burn! Wings of Steel) #Facing the Dragon (G-II#38: Electromagnetic Mecha Iron Demon Dragon) #Hide and Seek (G-II#39: Crimson Condor) #Wild Country (G-II#40: Fierce Battle! Evil Animal Operation) #Mallanox in a Mess (G-II#41: Gatchaman vs. Gel Sadra) #Evil in Disguise (G-II#42: The Observatory that Moves in the Dark ) #Krall (G-II#43: Invaders From Mars) #Mission to Mars (G-II#44: Fight! The Evil Base on Mars ) #Unnatural Disasters (G-II#45: Evil of the Solar Shift Plan) #Identities (G-II#46: Gatchaman Unmasked ) #Fire and Ice (G-II#47: '' Certain Death! Two Firebirds'') #Catastrophe (G-II #48: History's Largest Tidal Wave) #Falling Prey G-II #49: Burn! Condor) #Relativity (G-II#50: Mystery? Mystery! Gel Sadra's Mother) #Allegiance and Amends (G-II#51: The Sorrow of Gel Sadra) #Encounter of Evil (G-II #52: The Downfall of Leader X and G-F#1: New Dark Clouds) #A New Threat (G-F#1: New Dark Clouds and G-F#2: Debut! Gatcha Spartan) #The New Resistance (G-F#2: Debut! Gatcha Spartan, with clips used from G-F#47 and G-F#27) #Conflict Of Melly Island (G-F#5: Charge! The Terrible Soldiers) #One to One (G-F#6: Burn! Gatchaman Fencer) #The Steel City (G-F#7: Steal the Giant Iron Beast) #Energy Crisis (G-F#12: The Order to Destroy the Mantle Base) #Negotiations (G-F#20: Appearance! Terror of the Triple Iron Beast) #The Document (G-F#25: Sky Riders from Hell) #Rebel Defiance (G-F#28: Desperate Fight! Valley of Betrayal) #Outbreak (G-F#30: The Creeping Alien) #Wild Ride (G-F#31: Runaway! The Great Train Chase) #Uncle Avery (G-F#32: Mystery of the Space Pulse) #Ollie Undercover (G-F#33: A Promise Kept) #The Price of Glory (G-F#35: The Shadow of Death Approaches G-1) #Scorpius Force (G-F#36: Hypershoot Crisis) #A Ray of Hope (G-F#37: Revive Gatchaman) #The Lost Children of Melly (G-F#40: Surprise Attack of the Mecha Waterspout) #Vorak Resolution (G-F#15: Hell's Burning Ambition) *In Eagle Riders' run in America, only a select 13 of the 65 episodes were aired, with a few of them having been picked from later in the series. *Eagle Riders was also one of the first series broadcast on Fox Kids UK, although the entire series was never shown, stopping at episode 47 (coincidentally the last episode featuring Gatchaman II material). *The episodes excluded from Gatchaman II in the adaptation include: 6, 16, 17, 28, and 35. Episodes 3, 4, 8-11, 13, 14, 16-19, 21-24, 26, 27, 29, 34, 38-39, and 41-48 of Gatchaman Fighter were also untranslated, though footage from the finale made it into the opening sequence and as stock footage in one episode. *When Eagle Riders began adapting Gatchaman Fighter, Saban cut and merged parts of episodes into single stories, along with merging the finale of Gatchaman II with the premiere of Fighter. References Further reading * G-Force: Animated (TwoMorrows Publishing: ISBN 9781893905184) Category:Lists of animated television series episodes Category:Lists of science fiction television series episodes Category:Gatchaman episodes